gabbydurantheunsittablesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Do My Thing
"I Do My Thing" is the official Gabby Duran & The Unsittables theme song. It was released on September 20, 2019. It is performed by Kylie Cantrall, who plays the main character, Gabby Duran. I do normal like a fish rides a bicycle, Fit in like summer and an icicle Don't fight it, just be an original Nobody's making history By being like everyone else they see So why would I be anyone but me? So anytime I feel some type of way Don't understand the human race So what, So what, So what? I don’t care, this is my way. So what, So what, So what? I don’t care, this is my way. I do my thing You do your thing When we don't fit in We stand out in the crowd, and we shout it loud I do my thing, I do my thing I'm the one and only, one and only Don't try to fit in, Don't try to fit in I do my thing I wake up like this everyday Dancing to a different beat is the way i'm made When they give me apples, I make lemonade I roller-skate outside the lines When I try to stay in, it's no surprise It's a fail, It's okay, i'm one of a kind One of a, One of a kind So anytime I feel some type of way Don't understand the human race So what, So what, So what? I don’t care, this is my way. I do my thing You do your thing When we don't fit in We stand out in the crowd, and we shout it loud I do my thing, I do my thing We stand out in the crowd, and we shout it loud I do my thing, I do my thing I'm the one and only, one and only Don't try to fit in, Don't try to fit in I do my thing No two diamonds shine the same so I do my own way One two three, hey, that's me Crazy individuals Not afraid to stand up tall brHey, one two, if it's you it's your party, too I do my thing You do your thing When we don't fit in We stand out in the crowd, and we shout it loud I do my thing, I do my thing We stand out in the crowd, and we shout it loud I do my thing, I do my thing. *The song can be heard in the promos for the show, mostly at the end. *Before the show's release, the song came out on September 20, 2019 on YouTube '''and streaming services like '''Pandora, iTunes, Deezer, '''and '''Spotify. *A reference to the well-known saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade" is used but in this case it's changed to "When they give me apples, I make lemonade". Kylie Cantrall - I Do My Thing (From "Gabby Duran & The Unsittables") Theme Song �� Gabby Duran and the Unsittables Disney Channel Do Your Dance Thang Music Video ���� Gabby Duran & the Unsittables Disney Channel Category:Songs